Various types of vending machines and kiosks dispense prepaid credit cards, debit cards, phone cards, and the like to customers. Such machines typically include a user interface for selecting a card, a monetary input device for receiving payment (e.g., a credit card reader or bill acceptor), and an outlet for dispensing the card to the customer. To purchase a card, the customer selects a desired card and deposits the required funds. Once the machine has confirmed payment, a card dispenser housed within the machine dispenses the desired card to the consumer via the outlet.
FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a card dispenser 100 configured in accordance with the prior art. The card dispenser 100 includes a card hopper 102 containing a plurality of cards 101, a card conveyor 104, a card reader 106, and a card outlet 108. In a typical card vending machine, the card dispenser 100 is housed within the machine so that only the card outlet 108 is exposed. In operation, after a user has selected a desired card and deposited the required funds, the card conveyor 104 removes the bottom-most card 101 from the hopper 102 and moves the card forward past the card reader 106.
As the card moves past the card reader 106, the card reader 106 reads information off a magnetic stripe on the card. The magnetic stripe can include one or more “tracks” of information. The information can include a unique code for associating the card with a particular account. For example, if the card is a prepaid credit card, then the code can be associated with a specific credit card account. Similarly, if the card is a prepaid phone card, then the code can be associated with a specific long-distance account. After moving past the card reader 106, the card conveyor 104 pushes the card through the outlet 108 to the user.